Gideon Spameno
Członek rodziny szlacheckiej Spameno, władca Spamo Wiki od 2014 do 2018 Biografia Gid urodził się 3.10.1978 w Spamomieninowie. Jego mamą była Agta Spameno (z rodu Strap) a ojcem Spatek Spameno, kuzyn Spakurna Spameno, władcy w latach 1970-2004. W 1985 zaczął obowiązkową edukację w szkole podstawowej, a w 1991 (kiedy miał 13 lat) poszedł do prestiżowego międzynazjum dla wyższej szlachty W 1994 skończył szkołę, a po wakacjach poszedł do 4letniej wyższej szkoły oficerskiej Pod koniec nauki w 1998 Spamo atakowało Spamopedię, a więc Gideonowi szybko dano stopień kaprala i wysłano na front razem z jego kuzynami. Po ataku skończył szkołę ze stopniem komandora majora, a w 1999 został oficjalnie uznany za jednego z dwóch głównych zwierzchników armii Spamo (jeden zwierzchnik walczył na polu bitwy a drugi siedział na tyłku w bazie i wydawał rozkazy z daleka, Gideon był tym pierwszym) W okresie 1998-2004 walczył w 56 bitwach i 12 akcjach komandoskich, z czego największą było zniszczenie fabryki eksperymentalnych rakiet Spamopedii w 2001 oraz "zabicie" antyspamera w tym samym roku Poza tym był głównym oskarżycielem wojskowym armii Spamo, biorącym udział w sprawach np. dezerterstwa, sprzedawania broni za bezcen albo zdrady. Ma perfekcyjny rekord 75 spraw wygranych do 0 przegranych. Największą sprawę miał podczas procesu Spamgora Jawskiego, oskarżonego o: *sprzedawanie dobrych bronii ze spamo innym państwom *postrzelenia towarzysza broni *dezercji z pola bitwy Proces ciągnął się przez rok, od 5 kwietnia 2001 do 7 lipca 2002. Ostatecznie Jawski został skazany na publiczną egzekucję, podczas której sam Gid był katem. W latach 1999-2003 był w związku z Natalią Swamp, wieśniarą studiującą w Spamomieninowie, którą poślubił w styczniu 2001. Gid poznał ją w październiku 1998, kiedy zmienił bazę wojskową na tą blisko szkoły w której uczyła się Natalia. Zostali w ukryciu parą w lutym 1999, a w marcu 2000 Natalia zaszła w ciążę. Gideon dla jej oraz jej rodziny stworzył fałszywe dokumenty mające świadczyć o tym że są rodziną szlachecką na małym państwie spamowym. Oszukana rodzina Spameno wyraziła zgodę na ślub Gida z Natalią. 22 grudnia urodziła się córka Lita, a niecały miesiąc później odbył się ślub. W 2003, bojąc się ujawnienia kłamstwa Natalia ostatecznie uciekła z córką niewiadomo gdzie. W 2004 władca Spakurn Spameno nagle zmarł, a nowym został jego najstarszy syn Madeon. Gid, który prowadził wtedy kampanię wojenną chciał ją przerwać by urządzić pogrzeb, ale Madeon kazał mu "zniszczyć spamopedystów za to co zrobili". Kiedy armia Gideona prowadziła atak Madeon pozbył się swoich młodszych braci i knuł też spisek na kuzyna. Gideon powiadomiony o tym przez zaufanego wspólnika sfejkował swoją śmierć i uciekł z kraju. Podczas 10 letniej przerwy zwiedzał głównie Wookiepedię (a było co zwiedzać) W 2014 dotarł na Angry Birds Wiki, i po pierwszych sporach z władzami został w końcu przyjęty jako ważny polityk W listopadzie tego samego roku wrócił na Spamo, zrobił powstanie Gideonowskie i odbił Spamo z rąk Spamopedii. W 2015 przyjechał na Cod wiki i stał się tam ważnym politykiem. W międzyczasie uczestniczył w wojnach o biuro i 1 wojnie szkolnej W czerwcu 2015 oficjalnie wyrzucony z AngryBirds Wiki za przyjaźn ze zdrajcą narodu troszkę później tego roku współwładca Call of Duty Wiki, opuscił Spamo Wiki W 2016 po odebraniu tytułu wicewładcy Cod siedział na centrum społeczności i robił idiotyzmy Pod koniec 2016 wrócił na Spamo Wiki by tam rządzić w okresie 2017-2018 jeszcze bardziej rozbudował spamo technologicznie 31 sierpnia uciekł ze Spamo które zostało zniszczone przez VSTFów W lutym/marcu 2019 uciekł niespodziewanie do klasztoru by chlać klasztorne piwo 24 lipca 2019 wrócił, a potem: przejął Iksde od Braka zwiększył na Szkoła ultrainflacje o 200% jak nie więcej podczas afery komunistycznej dostał bagnetem w nogę przez co musiał chodzić po lasce (kilka dni potem wyleczył to na wookiepedii) W grudniu 2019 i styczniu 2020 razem z Janem Swańskim pozbył się gnidy Gerarda Burrito i zniszczył jego imperium (Penguistan 5.0 zamknięty, Bearistan też, relacje z Saronią przerwane bo 2054 wykopał ambasadora, tereny kabastanu zostawione, NBE pod kontrolą Braka i Gida, kolonie na Andromedzie zniszczone, Doom zniszczony) władca Iksde Wiki, główny historyk oraz zwierzchnik armii wszystko ogułem i szlachcic na Cod wiki Poza sprawami państwowymi Jego zainteresowania to historia kontynentu spamowego, gry wideo, militaria oraz prawo Ulubionym gatunkiem muzycznym Gida jest rock Zaczynając od epizodycznej roli jako niemowlak w filmie Alien spam attac z 1979, Gid pojawiał się dużo razy w filmach (głównie wojennych), z czego najprawdopodbniej jego największą rolą jest odegranie postaci Ortusa Spimeno w filmie "Spamionien" z 2002. Pojawił się także w dwóch częściach serii gier "Spamo Great Wars", "Modern Tactics" z 2000 i "The Revolution" z 2003 jako on sam oraz główny bohater. Gry opowiadają o wojnach z państwami Spamu w okresie Gideona jako głównego zwierzchnika wojsk Spamo. Udzielił także swojej osoby w spinoffie serii "Lawyer Works", który polega na sprawach wojskowych. W trybie obrońcy pojawia się jako oskarżyciel podczas najgrubszych spraw i jest najtrudniejszym oskarżycielem w grze, a w trybie oskarżyciela udziela rad początkującemu bohaterowi. Zabicie Antyspamera w 2001 stało się podstawą do gry "Antybiatch", nagrodzonej jako najlepszą grę roku 2002. Ma własną serię gier - Gideon Spameno's Pro Spamer Rodzina *Agta i Spatek Spameno (ur. 1955 i 1949, obaj najprawdopodobniej zginęli 31.08.2018) - rodzice *2 dodatkowe pary rodziców - inni rodzice *Spakurn Spameno (1942-2004) - wujek *Madeon Spameno (1972-2014) - szalony kuzyn *Tom, Mark, Hark (ur. 1973, 1975 i 1977, wczyscy zginęli w 2004) - kuzyni *Lita Spameno (ur. 2000) - dorosła córcia wygrana w jednej z gier Braka *Alimenek i Tuptup (ur. najprawdopodobniej we wczesnych 70sach) - przyrodni bracia Gida oraz nieślubne dzieci jego ojca, pierwszy ma autyzm a drugi dziecięce porażenie mózgowe *2014/2054 (powstały w 2014 albo 15) - drugie wcielenie powstałe gdy Gid zrejdzował się na grę stworzoną w roblux przez jednego z piesowskich Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Biografie